IF EXCEL HAD WINGS:
by EmuonYurshoe
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Excel had wings? Now you can find out. My first story!


_.:IF EXCEL HAD WINGS:._  
  
"HA? IT APPEARS AS THOUGH EXCEL IS BEING LIFTED INTO THE SKY! HOW COULD THIS BE, EXCEL DOESN'T KNOW SO SHE WILL ACT AS THOUGH SHE DOES AS TO NOT MAKE A FOOL OUT OF HERSELF! FOR IT IS IMPORTANT NOT TO LOOK STUPID AS SOME PEOPLE USUALLY DO WHEN STUFF LIKE THIS HAPPENS TO THEM BUT LUCKILY I AM NOT SOME PEOPLE I AM EXCEL EXCEL A UNIQUE SPEAKER OF ALL SPEAKERS AS WITH A MANNER OF SPEAKING IN A SPECIAL, MATTER OF SPEAKING! AND A SPECIAL ABILITY OF REALIZING STUFF IN A BETTER MORE QUIETER WAY THAN MOST OTHER PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY SOMETIMES SEEM TO SOOTH THE EARS. EXCEL CARES MORE ABOUT YOUR EARS AND DOESNT LIKE BORING PEOPLE AS MUCH AS OTHER PEOPLE DO!" Excel was now floating above the town as though she were an angel. "AHH YES! EXCEL HAS COME UP WITH A PLAN! IF EXCEL TAKES HER BELOVED LORD ILLPALAZZO ON FLYING TRIP AROUND TOWN, THEN MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, HE'LL FALL FOR ME! YAY! MY DEAR SWEET BELOVED LORD ILLPALAZZO, YOUR EXCEL IS COMING!" and with that she flew back to ACROSS HEADQUARTERS and nobody was there except for Hyatt who was dead like always.  
  
"HEY HAT-CHAN! HAVE YOU SEEN LORD ILLPALAZZO AROUND HERE?? I WANT TO TAKE HIM FOR A FLIGHT AROUND TOWN! BUT FIRST WE HAVE TO HAIL LORD ILLPALAZZO AND THEN I CAN TAKE HIM!" Excel exclaimed. "Actually Senior, I did see him not too long ago, but then I past out so I have absolutely no clue where he could have gone." Hyatt told Excel. "SINCE LORD ILLPALAZZO IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN, EXCEL WILL STAY HERE AND WAIT FOR THE GLORIOUS LORD ILLPALAZZO TO RETURN! YOUR LOYAL EXCEL WILL BE STANDING RIGHT HERE FOR WHENEVER YOU CHOOSE TO RETURN FROM WHICHEVER PLACE THAT YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO GO!" Excel made a speech for anyone who would listen which would be only Hyatt who was the only one in the room, or so they thought. Excel started dancing around singing "LORD ILLPALAZZO, LORD ILLPALAZZO!" but Hyatt "refused" to come back to life. "Mrow" a soft meow seemed to come from almost nowhere, but then the two(well, actually only Excel) realized that the sound had come from Lord Illpalazzo's chair. "HEY YOU! GET OUT OF LORD ILLPALAZZO'S CHAIR! DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO FIGHT YOU!" Excel screamed defending her beloved's chair. But then Koshi Rikdo decided to open a window so the sun could shine in(Lord knows the room really needs it and when I say Lord i dont mean Illpalazzo!)and it revealed Menchi! "MENCHI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE GLORIOUS LORD ILLPALAZZO'S CHAIR? DONT YOU KNOW THAT HE'S ALLERGIC TO DOGS?!" Excel screamed at Menchi. Then Menchi hissed, which is rather strange since Menchi is a dog. Then he pulled the trap door string. But somehow, Excel did not fall. She stood there hovering in the air where the floor should be but it wasnt there due to the fact that it fell because the trap door opened(get it?). Her wings strethed out. "I'm alive!" Hyatt said. Then she got hit by the wing and died again. Excel flew to a place where the floor wouldn't fall through. "IF MY LORD ILLPALAZZO ISNT GOING O SHOW UP NOW, I HAVE DECIDED TO WAIT FOR HIM, NO MATTER HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE!" Excel yelled.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
"Oh Excel how long have you been here?" Illpalazzo asked. "OH FINALLY YOU'RE BACK!" Excel jumped up in excitement. "OH AND BY THE WAY DO YOU HAVE ANY COFFEE I'VE BEEN UP ALL WEEK WAITING FOR YOU!" Excel told him. "Oh you didn't have to do that Excel! I was on vacation to the Bahamas." Illpalazzo said. "THE BAHAMAS?! LORD ILLPALAZZO WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US WE COULD OF CAME TOO! FREE FLIGHT!" Excel exclaimed. "Oh really?" Lord Illpalazzo sat down in his chair and started drinking his coffee. But he then froze and fell over. "OH NO! IS IT YOUR ALLERGIES?" Excel asked in concern of her dear sweet Illpalazzo. He nodded. He then lost consiousness. "THAT DAMN MENCHI! I KEPT TELLING HIM TO GET OUT OF YOUR CHAIR BUT HE WOULD'NT! I TRIED EVERYTHING BUT HE WOULDN'T LEAVE! OH LORD ILLPALAZZO LET ME AIR YOU OUT!" Excel said as she grabbed Illpalazzo as though he was an extra large paper doll. Her wings folded out and then she started flying all over town as though she was a bird carrying a piece of food in her beak. Defending it as though if she had lost it she'd die too. Excel Landed and put Ilpalazzo down, where he gained conciousness only to realize he was at a furniture store. Excel bought Illpalazzo a new chair! Excel walked out to find him concious. "OH SIR I GOT YOU A NEW CHAIR!" Excel said and showed him the chair. He sat in the chair. "Oh wow Excel it's just like the old one only thing is it doesnt have dog hair all over it!" he complemented. "GOOD, SO YOU LIKE IT?" Excel asked. "Oh I love it! Thank you Excel!" Illpalazzo told her. "GREAT NOW JUST RELAX!" Excel said. 'And just so you dont freak out on the ride back,' Excel thought 'I think you'll be needing this!' She took out one of those cloths that when you put them over your mouth you become unconciousness and placed it over Illpalazzo's mouth. He struggled to get away, but then just gave in.  
  
BACK AT ACROSS  
  
Excel kicked the old chair over and then threw it out a window. She put the new one in place with her "sleeping" beloved on it. He awoke to find Excel and Hyatt standing there hailing him. "HAIL ILLPALAZO!" "Zo!" Excel hailed as Hyatt slowly followed. "I'm so glad to see you girls here right now. I had the strangest dream! Excel, you were in it, and you had angel wings!" He exclaimed. 'Yeah, dream!' Excel thought to herself, with a smile. "HEY WHO WANTS TO GO TO THE BAHAMAS?!" Excel yelled out. "I do Senior." Hyatt said. "I would love to go back!" Illpalazzo said. "ALRIGHT, THEN LET'S GO!!!" Excel screamed as her wings folded out and she grabbed Hyatt and Illpalazzo. Then began their flight to the Bahamas. And when they got there, they had lots of fun. And Hyatt died. But then again what else is new?  
  
THE END!


End file.
